<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonfire Night by Chreechree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267842">Bonfire Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chreechree/pseuds/Chreechree'>Chreechree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aurora [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chreechree/pseuds/Chreechree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No, this has nothing to do with Guy Fawkes. Sequel to My Dearest Anne. Please read that first. </p><p>Anne and Gilbert enjoy time together over their midterm break.<br/>or<br/>Gilbert endures explaining himself over and over and over...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aurora [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Prelude and an Interlude (of sorts)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I couldn't resist continuing. Again, if you haven't read My Dearest Anne, you need to read that first.<br/>The story takes place over the next three days after Gilbert met Anne at Blackmore.<br/>First chapter is short and fluffy.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I couldn't resist continuing. Again, if you haven't read My Dearest Anne, you need to read that first.<br/>The story takes place over the next three days after Gilbert met Anne at Blackmore.<br/>First chapter is short and fluffy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“I dreamed about that little red haired girl again last night…”</p>
<p>― Charles M. Schulz, <em>Peanuts</em></p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The small group of young men clustered outside the church listened to Moody confirm the plan. “Tuesday at 2, we’ll unload the wood and set up the bonfire on the beach. It shouldn’t take more than an hour. Then everyone will meet at the beach around 6, which gives us just over an hour until sunset. If it rains, we try again on Wednesday. Right?” Everyone nodded, and the group started to disperse.</p>
<p>Charlie had been standing as far away from Gilbert as possible. Gilbert tried to catch his eye, but he scurried away and joined Mrs. Sloane. Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Tuesday, then,” he muttered to himself. He turned and watched as some of his friends attached themselves to the knot of young women a few feet away. </p>
<p>Gilbert felt a strange surge of affection as he regarded his childhood friends. It was strange seeing the girls he knew garbed and coiffed as young women. Only a few months ago, they were wearing pinafores and bows in their hair. They all looked like ladies in their floor length skirts and pinned up hair. It was strange to see everyone, the boys included, presenting themselves as adults, when he suspected they felt, as he did, that they were pretending at something they had not yet achieved. Except Anne. While he might be terribly biased, she had come into her own; even though her youthful enthusiasm remained, her womanhood was no façade. He watched as she gestured animatedly to Jane. The poise she has gained in her two months at Queens astonished and excited him. Anne’s confidence had grown. He could not wait to watch this woman conquer the world.</p>
<p>He stepped behind her and placed his palm on the small of her back. She turned and blessed him with an enthusiastic smile. “Are you ready to go?” She nodded.</p>
<p>It took another five minutes for her to complete her good-byes, including the ritualized touching of heart necklaces and exchanging of oaths with Diana. Anne took Gilbert’s arm, and they strode down the path that led to the road. She shared the agreed to plans. “We have the food worked out. We’re keeping it simple, nothing requiring plates or utensils, only napkins. So sandwiches and easy to manage desserts, like cookies and scones. Will you survive without cake or pie?”</p>
<p>He gave her a serious look and nodded. “It will try me sorely, but I think I can manage.”</p>
<p>She hummed. “I’m sure you will.” She bit her lower lip while looking at him. She was trying to kill him with that look. She pressed on. “Everyone needs to bring their own blankets and water or” she paused and waggled her eyebrows, “beverage of choice.”</p>
<p>“Ah, the moonshine. Yes, Paul mentioned he’d bring plenty to share.”  </p>
<p>“Tillie said the same, but if anyone wants anything else, it’s on them. I hope you don’t mind that I volunteered you to bring some apples.”</p>
<p>“Of course. We have plenty to spare.” It had been a good harvest, and their apples had sold very well. The partnership with Mr. Barry had exceeded their financial expectations, and they planned to increase their exports next year. There was still an ample supply for personal use stored at the farm. “I have a bushel to give Marilla. I’ll bring them over this afternoon. Are you sure there’s nothing Bash and I can bring for dinner?”</p>
<p>“The apples are more than enough. You’ll keep Green Gables in pies and preserves for months. We only need your excellent company. And Delly. I need more time with Delly.”</p>
<p>His heart swelled at her love for his niece, but he feigned indignation. “You spent over an hour putting her to bed last night. Between the singing and the stories, you’ll spoil her. Bash can’t compete with that every night. He told me we’d both been replaced.” He sighed theatrically. “After all that, it was so late that I had to bring you straight home. No time for poor Gilbert.”</p>
<p>She laughed at him. “Yes, no time for poor Gilbert, except all yesterday morning at Blackmore and on the train, the afternoon at Green Gables, then our splendid twilight walk, followed by dinner at your house. And then the walk home, which was not terribly direct, I might remind you. Someone kept dragging me off the path to kiss in the woods.”</p>
<p>“What kind of a person would do such a scandalous thing? I’m shocked and appalled!” Quickly scanning their surroundings to verify no one was in sight, he leaned over and kissed her temple.</p>
<p>“Yes, and you appear simultaneously indignant and contrite.” They smiled at each other, and she squeezed his arm before lifting her eyes to the treetops ablaze with reds and golds. She inhaled the crisp air deeply. “Yesterday, when strolling about Blackmore, I lamented to myself that it wasn’t spring. Now, I’ve regained my equilibrium. I adore autumn. Nature is preparing to sleep for the winter but bestows upon the world one last magnificent display of color.”</p>
<p>Gilbert smiled as she began to ruminate on all the beauties of the season. He was content to let her words wash over him as he appreciated the uniqueness in both her manner of expression and her engagement with the world as she contemplated nature. Finally, she asked him, “What’s your favorite thing about autumn?”</p>
<p>“All the red,” he answered immediately. He looked at her. “What can I say? Red gracing the tops of living creatures, be they majestic trees or lovely young ladies, is visually stunning.” He reveled in succeeding in turning her skin a pale pink.</p>
<p>“Charmer,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that,” he teased. “Although, speaking of the glories of red, yesterday you promised me something I’m quite excited about.” She looked puzzled. “You. Hair down. By ourselves. You indulging me in an intensive study of your hair.” He hoped she had not changed her mind. He desired getting his hands on and into her hair.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow?” she suggested.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” he breathed. His heart stuttered in anticipation.</p>
<p> “I’ll bring my brush. I have a feeling I’m going to need it afterward – before I face Marilla,” she was surprisingly practical.</p>
<p>“My brilliant Anne. Protecting me from Marilla. I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Marilla murdering my suitor over mussed hair would be such an inconvenience.” She leaned towards him and gave him a quick but hard kiss before giving him a smirk. “After all, then I’d have to ask Charlie to escort me to the bonfire on Tuesday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert looked from Anne’s hair to her face, which was so relaxed she appeared to be sleeping, the corners of her mouth turned in the slightest of smiles. “Come on, Sprite, it’s time to leave your woods and return to civilization.”</p>
<p>Her head, lying in his lap, turned slightly. She cracked open one blue eye and glared at him. “I don’t want to,” she whined. “I am way too content as I am. Your fingers are magical, Gil.” He smiled softly at her, as his fingers continued to gently scratch her scalp. She opened her other eye and sighed. He pulled his fingers away and allowed her blazing strands glide through his fingers. He would never tire of this.</p>
<p>He placed his hands under her shoulders and lifted her up. He held her as she swayed a bit until she righted herself. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled gently. Gilbert could not resist leaning over and kissing her, not that he needed much encouragement to do so, before reciting, “<em>’Give me the splendid, silent sun with all [her] beams full-dazzling.</em>’”</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrows at him. “I believe you misquoted that bit of poetry.”</p>
<p> “Only slightly adjusted it. You are my brilliant sun, my precious Sunshine.”</p>
<p>He kissed her again, a longer, lingering kiss. When he pulled away, he gazed deeply into her eyes and requested, “Hand me your brush.” Despite his attempt to sound casual, his voice sounded way too deep.</p>
<p>“Gil, I can do it myself.” She looked embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m well aware. I would enjoy the privilege of brushing your hair after I’ve made such a mess of it.”</p>
<p>She reached over to the bag she had brought with her and extracted her brush. She handed it to him. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Think of this as a continuation of my exploration of your exquisite hair. I have wanted to do this for years.”</p>
<p>“You’ve wanted to brush my hair? For years?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Desperately.” Gilbert thought it was not a good idea at this time to elaborate on just how many fantasies he harbored over Anne’s hair. She might flee and never return.</p>
<p>Instead, she turned her back to him, and, surrounded by the trees of Hester Gray’s garden, he began to gently draw her brush through her hair.</p>
<p>“Let me know if I pull too hard, Carrots. I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“I will, but that feels good.” Gilbert felt his insides clench. He could not help but feel pride at his ability to do that. He wanted to make her feel good. Always.</p>
<p>He continued to carefully drag her brush through her hair, which glinted with spots of gold and amber in the dappled sunlight. Anne’s hair truly was fire. He slowed whenever the brush caught on a tangle, gently working it out until the brush ran smoothly through the spot.</p>
<p>Anne had begun to make sounds of appreciation, soft hums and sighs that aroused him. He could not help himself. He leaned over and kissed her exposed nape. Once. Twice. He moved her hair all to one side, exposing more of her neck, and he kissed a newly revealed expanse of skin. She moaned. He dropped the brush and used both free hands to rotate her around to face him. He continued to kiss her neck and throat before working his way up. When their mouths met, it was with a passion he had not yet experienced. She deepened their kiss, the first time she had ever taken that lead, and then made the most wonderful noises. Her eagerness thrilled him, so he let himself get lost in her touches and her kisses. For just a little while.</p>
<p>When he finally pulled away from her, he could not help the laughter that bubbled out of him. “I love you, Anne.” He caressed her cheek. “I love you so much.” He leaned in for one more quick kiss.</p>
<p>She grabbed the hand on her cheek and kissed his palm. “I love you, too, Gilbert. More than anything. I’ve never been so happy. It’s as if my heart is a cup, filled to the brim with the sweetest nectar. More pours in, so I’m overflowing with its sweetness. I can’t contain its bounty and don’t want to.” Her smile lit her entire face.</p>
<p>His eyes stung at her confession. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap so he could hold her even closer. He kissed her forehead. “I am so fortunate. Thank you for loving me. I am yours for as long as you’ll have me.”</p>
<p>“Forever, then?” It was more of a declaration than a question.</p>
<p>“Forever,” he affirmed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gilbert quoted the opening of Walt Whitman's "Give Me the Splendid Silent Sun."</p>
<p>Chapter 2 will be up very soon and is much, much longer. Like "STOP TYPING" longer. </p>
<p>I enjoy feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonfire at the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A night out for Avonlea's teens means more fluff... except everyone wants to have their say regarding Anne and Gilbert.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the Gilbert vs. Charlie conversation some of you requested. I wanted to keep it funny with a pompous Charlie, but I'm afraid his heart got in the way. Poor guy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“A lie can run round the world before the truth has got its boots on.”<br/>
― Terry Pratchett, <em>The Truth</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> Anne lifted her head from Gilbert’s shoulder as he pulled on the reins, slowing the buggy to a halt. He scanned the small collection of saddled horses and buggies to discern who had already arrived. Moody was here, which meant Ruby and Diana, who were both riding with him, were also here. Both Pauls, so he assumed Tillie had come with one of them. There was a horse he did not recognize. No Charlie. The Andrew’s buggy? He hoped that did not mean Billy was here. He pointed it out to Anne as he handed her down.</p><p>“I’d really rather not deal with him tonight. And Josie will not be happy.”</p><p>Gilbert took a minute to settle his horse while Anne gathered all their items together. Gilbert joined Anne and hefted their apples, blankets, and water. He leaned over and gave her a lingering peck on her mouth. “Shall we?” he asked.</p><p>“We shall,” she replied, and they moved towards the bonfire spot. “Are you looking forward to tonight?” Anne asked as their steps sank into the sand.</p><p>“Of course. No schoolwork. You. Old friends. A massive fire. A starry sky. Maybe a little moonshine. What could be better?” In the distance, the surf roared its agreement.</p><p>“Really? You’re going to brave the moonshine?” Her tone conveyed her surprise.</p><p>“Well, I thought I might have a little. I don’t want to drink too much, but a bit might be fun. How about you?”</p><p>“I’m game, but only a little. Not only do I not want to be completely inebriated again, but, if I come home drunk, Marilla will refuse to let me out of the house until I’m 30.”</p><p>“That might put a damper on your social life and hinder your future job prospects,” he quipped.</p><p>Anne laughed. “It would be inconvenient.”</p><p>As they rounded the corner, they could see the towering pile of wood in the distance, and several of their friends milling around. Gilbert noticed a few former classmates that were a year or two older, including Prissy Andrews. Ruby caught sight of them first and waved at them enthusiastically. “Anne! Gilbert!”</p><p>They waved as others shouted out their greetings. “I forgot to tell you. I spoke to Moody today about his letter to me. He asked me to tell you to go ahead if you are absolutely certain that it will make Ruby happy but to please not if you’re the slightest bit unsure. He’s afraid she’ll think he’s foolish.”</p><p>Anne squealed and looked delighted. “I promise it won’t. Trust me to know a bit about her ideas of romance. She’ll find it thrilling.”</p><p>“I’m sure she will.” He paused. “Charlie wasn’t there this afternoon. Moody brought his load of wood and said that Charlie couldn’t make it. Am I paranoid to think he’s avoiding me?”</p><p>“No. I guess it’s easier to write a letter than to risk a confrontation in person.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I think, too.”</p><p>They had made it to the beach’s bonfire site, a spot often used for social gatherings. Their friends swarmed them and talked all at once. They deposited their food contributions to the already large collection of baskets. Gilbert heard giggles from the girls, while some of the boys he had not yet spoken to since his return asked him details about Toronto and the university. Anne took their blankets from Gilbert and followed Diana to where, Gilbert assumed, she had placed her blanket. Gilbert tried to focus on his friends, but his eyes kept slipping back to Anne who was arranging a spot for them, spreading out a blanket to sit on, piling the others to keep them warm later on the edge. Gilbert dutifully answered their questions, while sneaking looks at Anne, now perched on one of the ancient stumps scattered about that someone had deposited here years ago. She glowed in the setting sun as she chatted with her friends.</p><p>“Sun’s going down. We should get the fire started before it’s too dark to see what we’re doing,” Paul suggested. Gilbert and Moody went to assist him, as everyone else scattered. In a few minutes, the three of them had lit kindling at strategic spots in the tower of wood. This was going to be a large fire, and they had plenty of stacked wood to feed it as the night wore on. No one planned on an early night.</p><p>Gilbert drifted over to Anne. They circulated around their friends and acquaintances, catching up on recent events and occasionally dodging impertinent questions about their relationship. Gilbert finally spotted Billy arguing with Prissy, who was gesturing to Josie, who was pretending to not be watching this confrontation. He eventually stomped down the beach. “Good riddance,” he muttered.</p><p>“You observed that, too? If we’re lucky, he won’t come back tonight. Poor Josie.” They exchanged troubled looks.</p><p>After everyone ate, Paul pulled out two large bottles of moonshine to cheers from the majority of the crowd. Anne laughed and said, “Uh oh.”</p><p>“What?” Gilbert asked.</p><p>“That’s twice what we had last time. Of course, there are more people here, but I think that might be overkill. Help me keep an eye on Diana. My limited experience indicates she’s an enthusiastic drinker.”</p><p>Anne and Gilbert both had a few sips of the moonshine. It was enough for Gilbert to feel warm and fuzzy and to make Anne a bit giggly. Gilbert just wanted to cuddle and kiss her, but he managed to keep his hands to himself. Mostly.</p><p>Anne had scurried away with the girls again leaving Gilbert with Moody. Gilbert watched Anne and Diana pull Ruby away from the others. He could tell by the smile on her face and her glances over at the two of them what story was about to be shared. He smiled as he watched them.</p><p>“You have it bad, don’t you?” Moody finally asked.</p><p>“What?” Gilbert asked, tearing his eyes away from an Anne bathed in firelight.</p><p>“Anne,” Moody said.</p><p>“I always have. Had it bad, that is.”</p><p>“I still don’t understand. I know you told me that you didn’t love Winifred, but why were you with her if you loved Anne?”</p><p>Gilbert sighed. “Because I was an idiot. Pure and simple. I thought Anne didn’t and would never care for me. The problem is that I never consulted her. Not the best way to go about things, but she’s forgiven me. Forgetting is another matter, but I have lots of time to work on that. She’s the only girl I’ve ever wanted.” He looked back at the girls. Ruby’s eyes had grown huge at this point. Anne gesticulated wildly as she spoke.</p><p>“I’m happy for you both. I’m sorry I kept bringing up Winifred and Paris.” Gilbert returned his eyes to Moody, who looked uncomfortable.</p><p>“Not your fault. Mine entirely. I did nothing right. I wasn’t thinking about marrying her until everyone else kept telling me I should. I got lost for a bit, but I’m where I should be. Anne’s the one – has been since the day I met her.”</p><p>“Huh. I guess I should’ve realized. You always did stare at her a lot – and always defended her, too. I guess it was right there in front of all of us. Who would’ve guessed?”</p><p>“Diana, apparently. She’s been on to me for years. I never hid it terribly well.” Gilbert saw Anne motioning him over. Gilbert nodded at Moody. “Excuse me. Looks like I’m needed.”</p><p>When he joined the trio close to the now blazing fire, Ruby excitedly asked, “Is it true? Did Moody really threaten to fight you because he thought you were in love with me?” Anne gave him a look that clearly said <em>make it good.</em></p><p>“He sure did. He was quite adamant that, as your beau, he was willing to risk both our friendship and bodily harm to defend your honor. He was quite gallant and eloquent on his ardent feelings for you.” Anne beamed at him.</p><p>Without a word, Ruby marched straight toward Moody. The others crept after her to spy on the pair. A look of panic crossed Moody's face at her fierce approach, and he took a step back. “Hello, my precious jewel,” he stammered. “Is everything all right?”</p><p>“You were willing to fight to defend my honor!” Ruby threw her hands around his neck, pulled his head down, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Moody’s eyes were wide open in shock. Everyone watching cheered and applauded. Ruby pulled away; the couple blushed and giggled.</p><p>“Way to go, Moody!” Gilbert loudly congratulated his friend.</p><p>“Well done, Gilbert,” Diana commended. “Ruby was already very pleased, but you definitely sold it.” They all laughed.</p><p>“I’m just looking out for my friend.” He paused. “And trying to make Anne happy by trying to make Ruby happy.” He looked seriously at Diana. “You know I’m trying, right? To do everything possible to make Anne happy?” He glanced at Anne, who had gone very still, before returning his gaze to Diana.</p><p>She smirked at him. “Yes, I know, and you’ve been doing a remarkable job of it lately. Let me be clear, though. If you hurt her again, I will not hesitate to give you another tongue lashing or to box your ears.” She smirked. “Or worse.”</p><p>“I’d expect nothing less from her only bosom friend. If you resort to such action, I probably deserve it. I’m grateful Anne has such a staunch defender by her side.” He paused. “Are you and I okay?”</p><p>“Right as rain.” Gilbert felt relief wash over him as Diana smiled at him. He had not realized how much he needed her to accept his relationship with Anne. </p><p>“It’s really odd for you two to be talking about me as if I’m not here.” Anne smiled at both of them and wound her hand in Gilbert’s.</p><p>“It’s important we clear the air,” Gilbert said. “I couldn’t have Diana angry with me. It would’ve made all of us, especially you, unhappy.” He kissed her hand.</p><p>“Just don’t mess it up, lover boy,” Diana growled.</p><p>“I’ll do my best.” He smiled at his love’s dearest friend. He respected her like few other people in his life.  </p><p>Diana grabbed the nearby bottle of moonshine and choked down an absurdly large swig before passing it to Anne. She gave Gilbert a meaningful look, glancing at Diana, and then took a smaller swallow. She passed it to Gilbert, who did the same. Following Anne's unspoken request, he then removed the bottle from Diana's vicinity by walking it over to the next group. Josie was talking with Jane and Prissy. He had not spoken to her yet.</p><p>“Thank you, Gilbert. How have you been?” Josie grimaced as she took a swig and passed it to Prissy.</p><p>“Very well, thank you, Josie. How do you like Queen's?”</p><p>“The classes are very interesting. Watching the people around me is even more so.”</p><p>Her words failed to surprise Gilbert. She had always been fond of gossip. “I imagine there’s plenty to observe with so many new acquaintances.”</p><p>She offered him a sickly sweet smile that he had seen many times over the years and indicated nothing good. “Yes, new acquaintances are abundant. You know that Anne has fended off several potential suitors due to you.”</p><p>Gilbert felt as is she had dumped a bucket of ice water over him, and the pleasant fuzziness in his head dissipated. “What?”</p><p>“She hasn’t mentioned it? Of course not. She’s very popular.” Gilbert felt slightly queasy. “Not that she pays them any mind or gives them consideration or encouragement beyond basic friendliness. She only thinks of you and likely does not appreciate how smitten they are with her. They see what you’ve seen in her all along.” She arched her eyebrows at him, as he released a slow breath.</p><p>Gilbert suspected Josie was not merely trying to make him jealous. “All right, Josie. What exactly is the point of your disclosure?”</p><p>She glowered at him. “Simply this. You had better be serious about Anne. She’s disregarding a number of eligible men who would love her, could give her a good life, and wouldn’t require her to wait years for him while he finishes medical school. If you don’t follow through after years of her waiting, you could destroy her future prospects.”</p><p>“Are you saying I’m not good enough for her?”</p><p>Josie rolled her eyes. “No. You two are perfect for each other. I only want to make sure that you aren’t playing around with her. If you hurt her, I will find a way to end you.” Josie glared at him.</p><p>Dumbfounded, Gilbert stared at her. Josie Pye, first to mock Anne in all things, had threatened him to not hurt Anne. She had said things were better between them, but Josie’s fierceness shocked him.</p><p>“I would never…”</p><p>“You already did with that Charlottetown woman.”</p><p>Gilbert felt himself blush. The alcohol in his system was not helping. He struggled for words. “Yeah, well, I was an idiot.” Gilbert said that a lot lately. “Consider it a painful lesson learned. I would never lead Anne on. I love her more than anything.” Josie regarded him as if she were still uncertain. Gilbert could not believe he was justifying himself to Josie and decided it was time to turn the tables. “Let me ask you something, Josie. You’ve never been Anne’s biggest fan. Why do you care so much now?”</p><p>Josie’s face fell. “Anne and I are very different. We’ll never be the best of friends, but I have grown to appreciate her. Even though I was very angry about it at first, Anne defended me when no one else did. No one, not even my parents. She stood up to Billy. She stood up to the town’s gossip. She reminded me that I have value just as I am. Even if I can’t relate to her flights of fancy, I will always be grateful for her sense of justice and loyalty. I thought I should show a little bit back.”</p><p>Gilbert smiled. “She is remarkable. I’m glad you’ve finally seen it. Have you told her any of this?”</p><p>Josie looked horrified. “Absolutely not!”</p><p>“Maybe you should. I’ll keep your threats in mind. If I hurt her, you’ll have to get in line behind a long list of people before you get your shot at me, and I doubt I’d survive past Diana. I promise though I have no intention of doing so. I can’t say we’ll never fight. We’re both a bit too opinionated, but I will always make it right. I won’t live my life without her.”</p><p>Josie nodded at him. “You’ll do, Gilbert Blythe.” She glanced over his shoulder. “And you’d better get back to your girl. Charlie just arrived and is headed her way.” He turned and spotted Charlie, still far off but clearly focused on Anne.</p><p>“Thanks for the warning.” As he turned from Josie, he caught her giving Jane an obvious thumbs up. He glanced behind him to see Jane laughing and returning the gesture. He had the feeling that all of Anne’s friends were conspiring against him.</p><p>He took the few steps back to Anne and Diana’s spot on the blankets. Tillie and Paul had joined them, and they were all laughing.</p><p>Gilbert resumed his seat by Anne and kissed her cheek. “Hello, my love.”</p><p>“Hello, Gil. Were you having a nice chat with Josie?” Mirth colored her face.</p><p>“Very informative,” he whispered as the other three continued their conversation. “We can talk about it later, but it involved threats not to hurt you and information on the bevy of beaus you’ve been fending off.”</p><p>Anne blushed slightly. She kept her voice low, so their exchange remained between them. “She’s exaggerating.”</p><p>Gilbert assumed Anne was being modest. “Is she? To hear her tell it, Queen's has quite the coterie of Anne enthusiasts, not that I blame them.” He scanned the area for Charlie, who had obviously detoured once he saw Gilbert with Anne. He spotted him talking to Moody.</p><p>“There have been a few who have asked to call,” she divulged primly. “I’ve told them that they are welcome to as long as they understand that someone from another school is courting me, but I always welcome friends. That deterred a couple, but others seem content in forming a friendship, which might have been their sole intent in calling. I might have been presumptuous, but I wanted to avoid any potential misunderstandings.”</p><p>“How many exactly?” he breathed.</p><p>“Who asked to call? Five. Not including Charlie. Three of those actually called and were quite respectful.”</p><p>“Without any effort, by simply being your dazzling self, you attracted five potential suitors in less than two months? Well done, Carrots.”</p><p>“Gil, don’t tease.” He smirked at her. “I introduced one to Jane, and they got along very well. I think all three have potential to become my friends. Not kindred spirits, perhaps, but amiable companions.” She paused and looked at him. “You’re not jealous, are you?”</p><p>“Do I have reason to be?” he asked. He glanced again at Moody and Charlie and regarded his immediate rival. Moody was shaking his head at Charlie and gestured in his and Anne’s direction. At that moment, Moody and Charlie turned to look at the two of them, and he met Charlie’s eye. Charlie quickly looked away.</p><p>“Of course not,” she said while he was still watching Charlie.</p><p>“Then no. I’m not. At least, not in the way you mean.” He turned back to her, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. “As long as they treat you with respect and don’t overstep, then I can’t blame them for finding you enchanting. I understand that better than anyone. If you gain friends from their initial attraction, then that’s an ideal circumstance. Most importantly, I trust you, so their feelings are irrelevant.” He squeezed her hand. “I <em>am</em> jealous that they get to talk to you, benefit from your insight, enjoy your presence, and see your beautiful face when I’m so far away, but if I look at it that way, then I’m also jealous of Diana,” he raised his eyebrows at her, “and Mrs. Blackmore.”</p><p>Anne threw her head back and laughed. He joined her.</p><p>He could not resist kissing her cheek again. He felt so warm. He could not tell if it was due more to the fire, the booze, or to her. Anne, probably.</p><p>“Now, my love,” he continued in his low voice, “I’m afraid I must break my promise to not leave your side while Charlie is here.”</p><p>Her face betrayed her panic, and she clutched his arm to secure him in place. “He’s here? Absolutely not, Gil.”</p><p>He grinned at her. “Do you really think me so unchivalrous? I’m leaving you to talk to him.”</p><p>She shook her head. “Of course. I think the moonshine has addled me just enough to mistake your meaning. Thank you for braving this conversation on my behalf.”</p><p>He sighed. “You’re welcome, but he’s the one who instigated this with me. As he has said nothing to you yet, it’s really between him and me.”</p><p>“The flowers, Gil. Don’t forget the flowers.”</p><p>He grimaced. “That’s right. The flowers. I guess he declared something to you in his way. Do you give me leave to say anything that I feel is pertinent to solve this situation?”</p><p>“Permission granted. I trust your judgment.” He stood up and took a few steps back so that the small amount of sand he brushed off would not land on her or their blanket. “Good luck,” she added in a louder voice.</p><p>Gilbert clenched his teeth as he walked to Moody and Charlie, who seemed to be arguing. They stopped and watched Gilbert approach. He thrust his hand toward Charlie. “Charlie, it’s good to see you.” It was only a partial lie.</p><p>Charlie looked wary as he shook his hand. “Gilbert.”</p><p>“Moody, may I have a minute with Charlie?”</p><p>“I think that’s for the best.” He looked pointedly at Charlie. “I need to get back to Ruby anyway. Oh, and thank Anne for me. She was right, as usual.” Moody grinned at Gilbert and walked away.</p><p>Gilbert turned to Charlie and did not mince words. “We need to talk about your letter.”</p><p>Charlie crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t see why. I told you my intentions. What happens next is Anne’s decision, not yours.”</p><p>Gilbert mirrored Charlie’s stance. “See, that’s the problem, Charlie. She’s made her decision. You can be angry with me, and I’m willing to talk about that if you’d like. That being said, you need to stop putting Anne in such an awkward situation. Calling on her as a friend is one thing, but you embarrassed her by bringing her flowers when everyone knows she’s already being courted. That was ungentlemanly. Do you have no concern for her reputation?”</p><p>Charlie huffed at that. “Do you?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Gilbert was annoyed.</p><p>Charlie’s eyes flashed in the firelight. “Days after flirting with Anne at dance practice, you escorted an older woman with her parents in front of the entire town. Everyone discussed your impending marriage, even in front of Anne, and you didn’t deny it. Never once did I hear you downplay your relationship with that woman. How do you think that made Anne feel? And then you’re suddenly courting her? Anne gets to be your consolation prize. How grand for her! I chose her and only her. Meanwhile the town discusses how sad for Gilbert Blythe to lose his heiress and to merely settle for Anne.</p><p>“I’m no fool. I saw the way you looked at each other, but you never did anything – never walked her home or put up a notice for her.” Gilbert inwardly cursed that damn board again. “I thought if Moody could turn Ruby’s attention from you, then maybe I could do it, too. I posted that notice because she deserved to know someone thought well of her and was willing to do more than stare at her. When you showed up with some mystery woman at the fair, it all made sense. You might have liked Anne well enough in the confines of our classroom, but she wasn’t good enough for you to consider seriously. I was relieved because I might have a chance to win her. I knew I was running out of time because surely at Queen's she would have more suitors. And she does, you know?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve been informed about her admirers.” Gilbert’s head spun. It was the most he had heard Charlie say in ages. His feelings clearly ran deeper than Gilbert suspected, so he felt a bit guilty he had been so dismissive. “Are people really saying that I’m settling for Anne?” He felt sick at the implication.</p><p>“My mother and her friends certainly think so. I’ve defended Anne to them, but that does no good. They see the disparity of status between Anne and your flawless debutante and don’t believe anyone with sense could choose Anne. How could the brilliant, gracious future Dr. Blythe be devoid of sense?” Bitterness flowed from Charlie’s mouth.</p><p>Incensed, Gilbert replied vehemently, “I did choose Anne! Winifred was a terrible mistake, one I made because I thought Anne would never have me. I was devoid of sense when I was seeing Winifred. I broke things off with her even when I thought Anne had definitively refused me. I’ve only ever loved her. I’m sorry you think I don’t deserve her, but she and I have been dancing around each other for ages. Now that she and I have come to an understanding, I will not mess this up. I can’t fix what ill-informed gossips think of us, but I will love her until my dying day and will do all I can to prove myself to her, not to you or to your mother, or to any of the other cackling hens, but always to Anne! You asked how I think she felt when I didn’t dismiss the marriage rumors in front of her. I know how she felt because she has confided to me what she went through, and I have apologized. More than that, however, is private and not for me to share.” He took a deep breath and waited for Charlie’s response.</p><p>“How do I know that you won’t throw Anne over when someone more appropriate or convenient comes along?”</p><p>“Again, I don’t need to prove myself to you, Charlie. Anne trusts me. Our courting is hardly convenient now. We’re painfully aware that we have a difficult road ahead of us, with years of long separations, but we are committed to each other. I will marry her and only her. I certainly won’t choose a younger wife later. How dare you say such things about Anne, about her fertility and about her withering! Withering, Charlie? That’s disgustingly archaic! Did you know that it’s often the man that can’t do his part in producing children? Regardless, her health is none of your business.”</p><p>“I’d like to have children with her, so I think it is my business,” Charlie said defiantly.</p><p>Gilbert felt hot at the idea of Anne as mother to Charlie’s children. “Does she want to have children with you? That topic is no one’s business but Anne and her future husband’s. She was very angry at your presumption at speculating about such private issues and at you encouraging me to abandon her for a younger wife when I’m done with school. Anne will probably only be 22 when we get married with plenty of childbearing years ahead of her if – that’s if – she decides she wants to be a mother. You frightened her with your lies about an active mind making women barren.”</p><p>“That’s what my mother told me.”</p><p>Gilbert scoffed. “Good to know your mother trained in obstetrics.”</p><p>“What?” Charlie appeared lost.</p><p>Gilbert rephrased. “Perhaps you should verify outlandish claims with scientific evidence before you spread them around and scare all of our classmates. You upset all the girls. They thought they wouldn’t be able to have children.”</p><p>“So that’s not true?” Charlie looked legitimately surprised.</p><p>“No, it’s not true. Why would one thing have to do with the other?” Charlie opened his mouth to respond, and Gilbert lifted his hand. “Stop, please don’t answer that. Trust me. They’re unrelated.” They were both silent for a moment.</p><p>“You told Anne what I wrote in my letter?” Charlie asked quietly.</p><p>“Of course. I had to. Some other man writes to me about her and implies that I ruined their relationship, which, I should add, she asserts was only ever friendship on her part, and then he demands that I should give her back! She was quite indignant to learn she had unknowingly become someone’s possession.” Gilbert was offended on her behalf. “She’s not property for us to trade! Anne is entirely her own person, free to associate or not with whomever she chooses. It’s not my place to return her to you. Do you know Anne at all to think she would be comfortable with that kind of talk? To diminish her autonomy? Did you read her article on equality?”</p><p>“I did,” Charlie uttered softly.</p><p>“Did you understand it? Do you understand her? She won’t conform to a relationship where her husband subjugates her. She told me that she’d only consider a marriage of equals, something I intend for us to have,” Gilbert declared emphatically.</p><p>He noticed the fight seemed to have drained from Charlie. He sighed. “Charlie, you and I have known each other our entire lives. I don’t want to lose your friendship. I understand your anger, but I hope you will accept that my love for Anne is not a whim. What matters though is how she feels. She loves me. If you want to confront her and force a conversation that will pain you both, then you should ask her where she stands. Whether you do or not, I ask that you respect her wishes. She has publicly said that we are courting. That should be enough for you to understand her heart.”</p><p>Charlie stared at his feet. “There really is no chance for me, is there?”</p><p>Gilbert sighed, “No, there isn’t. I’d say I’m sorry, but that would be insincere. I am sorry for your disappointment though. I know the heartache that accompanies loving the unobtainable bright light that is Anne.”</p><p>Charlie, his face wistful, gazed in Anne’s direction. “I guess I need to process this. I will respect her choice and stop trying to court her, but I want to be her friend.”</p><p>“She would like that. She treasures nothing more than sincere friendship.” Gilbert extended his hand.</p><p>Charlie scrutinized it for several long moments before grasping it and shaking it firmly. “Will we be all right?” Gilbert asked.</p><p>“Yeah, give me some time, but I think so,” Charlie conceded. Gilbert smiled at his delusional friend. Even if Gilbert were not in the picture, Charlie and Anne were ill-suited. He hoped their talk would help him move on and that he would never, ever comment on a woman’s fertility again. What an asinine wooing tactic! Charlie looked over Gilbert’s shoulder. “Uh oh,” Charlie muttered.</p><p>Before Gilbert could question, he heard a dreaded, overly cheerful voice. “Hey, Bud. How’s Toronto?” Gilbert cringed even before he felt the slap on his back. Billy nodded at Charlie as Paul joined them. Charlie stared back blandly.</p><p>“Billy,” Gilbert acknowledged as he schooled his face into a neutral expression. “Toronto is pleasant but massive. I’m so busy with my school work though that I rarely get out to explore it.”</p><p>Billy hooted. “That’s what I expect from you. Nose in a book, never having any fun.”</p><p>“Well, I plan to graduate early, so it’s a lot of extra work.” Gilbert prayed this torture would end soon.</p><p>“I bet. Hey, I heard your Charlottetown girl left you so now you’re courting Anne. I know you’ve always been kinda fond of her, but why? Why are you settling for her? You could do so much better.” Gilbert’s anger swelled, and Charlie looked similarly annoyed.</p><p>“That’s it. I don’t owe you of all people any explanations, but I’m tired of having this conversation with everyone.”</p><p>Gilbert tramped over to a clump of people where Moody stood, holding one of the bottles of moonshine. When Gilbert gestured to the bottle, Moody passed it to him. Gilbert took a larger than normal swig, winced as it burned its way down his throat, and took another large swallow for good measure. He felt the warmth spread all the way down to his toes. Shaking his head vigorously, he said to Moody, “Watch this. I’m about to make a complete ass out of myself,” and thrust the bottle back into Moody’s hands.</p><p>Gilbert climbed atop one of the nearby stumps and shouted,” Excuse me. May I please have everyone’s attention?”</p><p>Paul and Tillie, who seemed to be the drunkest of the group, shouted, “Gilbeeeeeeeert,” in perfect unison, as if they had practiced it. Gilbert chuckled as others cheered.</p><p>“Public declarations are really not my style, but I need to clarify a few things for all of you. I’m tired of having variations of the same conversation, and I imagine Anne is, too.” He looked over at her, the confusion on her face turned to understanding and then resignation as if to say ‘Well, if you must.’ “Apologies, my love,” he heard the girls titter, “for airing our private business, but this is getting ridiculous.” She smiled and nodded, and he regarded each of his assembled friends and acquaintances in turn as he spoke. “It has come to my attention that some of your parents and other adults around town are discussing my relationship with Anne. I’d think they’d have better things to do than discuss the love life of two teenagers, but, apparently, some of them don’t. Now, you can tell them the truth directly.</p><p>“I love Anne. I am <em>in</em> love with Anne.”</p><p>“Dang right, you are!” Diana slurred loudly. Others laughed and cheered.</p><p>Gilbert chortled before continuing, “I intend to marry Anne when we are older <em>if</em>,” he emphasized the word, “I convince her to accept my hand. I have always loved Anne. Most of you were there the day we met. Does anyone remember what I was trying to do right before she justifiably whacked me with her slate for pulling her hair? Anyone?”</p><p>Anne glared at him. He knew she was annoyed at reminding people about the slate incident, but he relished this tiny bit of teasing. No one would focus on that considering his performance. They would be talking about this for days, which was exactly why he was subjecting himself to this scrutiny.  </p><p>“You were giving her your apple,” Ruby supplied.</p><p>“Right you are, Ruby. Why might a teenage boy give a girl he’d just met an apple?”</p><p>“Because he likes her,” sing-songed Jane.</p><p>“Absolutely correct, Jane. Now, for the boys, this might be harder, but do any of you recall what I said when I came in that morning, and one of you,” his eyes briefly flickered to Charlie, “asked why I was walking with ‘that orphan girl?’” He was watching Anne, who looked surprised by this question. He gave her a gentle smile.</p><p>Silence until Charlie, more restrained, offered, “You said something about not caring where she came from and that a cute girl is a cute girl.”</p><p>Gilbert heard Moody say, “Oh, I remember that,” but he turned to Charlie.</p><p>He met his eyes and said in a subdued voice, “Yes, thank you, Charlie.” Charlie nodded at him.</p><p>Gilbert raised his voice again. “I don’t know how many of you believe in love at first sight, but I was enchanted, intrigued, and befuddled by Anne from the moment I saw her that morning in the woods.” He cut his eyes to Billy, who looked distinctly uncomfortable. “Some of you here can provide first hand evidence as you witnessed that I was smitten with her from day one.</p><p>“Did any of you know that only one person from Avonlea wrote me while I was working on the steamer? I had just lost my father, and not one of my lifelong friends tried to get word to me while I was gone for almost a year. I don’t say this to make anyone feel guilty, but the only person who found where I was from the manifests and reached out to me was Anne. It only endeared her to me more.” He smiled at her.</p><p>“Since then, she has been the only girl for me, until I did the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. I got my feelings hurt, decided Anne would never love me, and asked someone else out to tea. I wasn’t planning to marry Winifred, but after everyone saw us together, everyone made their assumptions. Things got out of hand and became more awkward from there. I won’t share those private details, but I want to be clear. I broke things off with her because she wasn’t Anne. It wasn’t fair to be involved with her at all when I loved someone else. At that point, I still didn’t think Anne would ever care for me romantically, but it turned out she already did. I hurt Anne because I was an unbelievable idiot.” He heard Diana cackle her agreement. He grimaced.</p><p>“I realize that trying to squelch rumors is probably pointless because people will believe what they want, but I would be grateful if you would tell your parents the truth and, above all, ask them to stop saying that Anne is my second choice.” Anne visibly startled; her face conveyed her shock. Diana wrapped her arm around Anne. “Winifred’s father wanted me to propose. I didn’t. I wanted Anne. I’ve always wanted Anne. I will always want, choose, and love Anne. I plan to spend my life with her as her partner, as her life mate.” He winked at her; she glowed. “Does everyone understand?”</p><p>“Yes!” chorused the group, except Paul, who bellowed, “You love Anne!”</p><p>Gilbert chuckled. “I see I made my point.”</p><p>He was about to continue when Jane interrupted, “Gilbert, are you drunk?” Everyone laughed. Tillie mimed toasting him. “You don’t sound drunk, but you rarely talk this much.”</p><p>“He does when he’s talking about Anne. Remember when he defended her after the article?” Ruby said gleefully.</p><p>He heard more laughter, and someone, Gilbert could not figure out who, was making kissy noises. “Unfortunately, no. Exposing myself this way would’ve been much easier if I were drunk.” He rolled his eyes as several people laughed at him again. “Please, no more questions about last summer. It’s unfair to interrogate Anne about my mistakes. Chastise me for my stupidity all you want, but leave her out of it. She’s endured enough. Thank you, everyone, for your kind attention.” He bowed slightly and hopped down from the stump to enthusiastic applause. Anne met him halfway and wrapped her arms around him, and he kissed her cheek to a chorus of “Awwww”s and more applause and shouts of encouragement for the couple.</p><p>“Hey, Moooody,” Diana shouted, “how ‘bout some music?” Diana’s request met with cheers. People scrambled around and stopped watching the couple still wrapped in each other’s arms.</p><p>“And thank you for the diversion, Diana,” Gilbert whispered to Anne.</p><p>“She always knows what I need, even when she’s slightly drunk,” Anne whispered back.</p><p>“Are you okay? I’m sorry if that was too much, but everyone kept asking or accusing. I’d just had enough.”</p><p>“No, I’m fine but a bit overwhelmed.” She giggled. “You surpassed the take notice board by a long shot.”</p><p>He grinned and nuzzled her cheek. “I guess I did. Better late than never.”</p><p>“Hearing you declare all your feelings in front of everyone…” she trailed off, clearly at a rare loss for words.</p><p>Gilbert stroked her back in an effort to soothe her. “I’d have preferred to keep those details to ourselves, but I’m not ashamed of anything I said. Charlie said his mother and her friends think you’re my second choice. I told him I couldn’t control the gossip of the old biddies, but when Odious Billy of all people started asking questions with his usual nastiness, I’d had it. Nothing gets my hackles up faster than Billy talking about you. Anyway, I don’t care what anyone thinks about me, but I can’t stomach people gossiping about you because of my poor judgment. I want the world to know how much I love you. Perhaps if they understand my heart better, how long I’ve loved you, then they will be kinder. I imagine Marilla has endured some nasty insinuations, too. It’s probably futile, but I wanted to try.” Soft music began to fill the air as Moody played lightly on his banjo.</p><p>Gilbert leaned down and gave Anne a lingering kiss. The combination of holding her close, the music, the fire, and the buzz from the alcohol was heady. He felt giddy. “Come on, Sunshine. Shall we join the others? Some are dancing.”</p><p>“That’s a splendid idea. I very much want to dance with you again, and I think we are more likely to get in trouble over here.”</p><p>“Yes,” he hummed, kissing her temple. He would never tire of feeling her skin on his lips. “Way too tempting, but there are too many eyes around. We best behave ourselves. Mostly.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her to where couples had paired up. Moody was strumming a three-quarter time melody, perfect for waltzing. Gilbert grabbed her hand and her waist and drew her to him as close as he dared. He began to lead her in the steps. Waltzing on sand was trickier than he anticipated. Soon they were giggling and struggling to keep their balance in the shifting sand. “Smaller steps?” he suggested.</p><p>“Yes, please. I haven’t had much to drink, but dancing like this makes me feel as if I had. My balance is severely compromised.”</p><p>Gilbert laughed at her. “I am content to simply sway here. We don’t have to move our feet at all. We can just enjoy being near each other while pretending to engage in a respectable activity.”</p><p>She giggled. “I think we can manage to move our feet a little.”</p><p>“Only a little. I don’t want one of us twisting an ankle.”</p><p>“Such the doctor already.”</p><p>“Hardly. I don’t want either of us immobile for the rest of this week. My plans don’t involve being limited by crutches.”</p><p>“Plans. What other plans have you dreamed up?”</p><p>“Nothing too outlandish. More walks. More privacy. More spending time with family. A picnic or two if the weather cooperates. We could go for a ride if you’d like. Let Belle stretch her legs? What would you like to do?”</p><p>“That all sounds glorious. I haven’t ridden in months. Spending time with you is all I could want for this week. I would be perfectly content to sit on your porch all day.”</p><p>“You’re angling for more time with Delphine,” he said knowingly.</p><p>“Well, yes, but you’re my priority. I don’t want to bring her on our private walks. That’s just for us. Plus, I didn’t have my turn playing with your hair. You owe me more alone time.”</p><p>“Your wish is my command.” Grinning at the idea of her hands stroking his hair, he pulled her closer than was proper, and they lapsed into silence. He breathed in the scent of her hair and enjoyed her touch. They snuck the occasional kiss and caress while they danced. Eventually, Moody began playing a reel, so they joined their classmates as they laughed and stumbled through the steps on the sliding sand.</p><p>Dancing turned into a succession of schoolyard games. Duck, Duck, Goose became particularly competitive with the boys tackling each other and displacing sand that showered the spectators. When Anne “goosed” Gilbert, he caught up to her quickly. They both laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around to much cheering.</p><p>“You caught me,” she grinned as he set her down.</p><p>“I think you wanted to be caught,” he retorted and kissed her nose.</p><p>“Guilty. Although, if I weren’t in this long skirt, I might have escaped you. Perhaps I should procure some pants like Miss Stacy’s. What do you say, Gilbert?”</p><p>His brain stopped working properly. The idea of her thighs accentuated in such a way made him wish they were alone.</p><p>“Gilbert, stop mooning over Anne. It’s your turn,” shouted Josie, and the game continued.</p><p>Much later in the evening, everyone was huddled in small groups around the fire. Anne and Gilbert were wrapped together in a blanket, fighting the chill on their backs. Diana, their only companion, had stretched out and gone to sleep – passed out, Gilbert had said, but Anne had smacked his arm for his insolence. They were practically alone. Hidden by the second blanket over their laps, their hands stroked each other’s fingers and palms as they whispered and kissed each other softly and slowly.</p><p>Pulling away from her lips, Gilbert noticed the dreamy look on her face. The firelight kissed her skin and hair. She was breathtaking. “How do you feel, Carrots?”</p><p>“Blissful. Utterly incandescent. I haven’t drunk any moonshine for hours and don’t feel its effects anymore, but I feel drunk on love. Does that sound silly?”</p><p>“Not at all. I feel the same way.” He nuzzled her flushed cheek. He extracted the arm next to her and wrapped it around her waist, shifting her so that her legs now lay across his lap, bringing them even closer together.</p><p>“Gil,” she smiled coyly at him, “you could get away with touching me like this when we were dancing, but your scandalous behavior will get us into trouble if someone notices where my legs are.”</p><p>He laughed softly. “I work so hard to preserve your reputation and then destroy it all in one evening.” He kissed her briefly. “Maybe I’m looking for an excuse to marry you sooner.”</p><p>“There’s a part of me that would like that very much,” she whispered.</p><p>“Me too,” Gilbert groaned softly when he thought of the physical implications. “But,” he sighed, pushing those thoughts away, “I won’t interfere with your dreams. You will inspire your students and set the world on fire. In a good way, not in a burn it down and leave it in ashes way.”</p><p>She laughed at his cheek. “I hope so. Whatever I do, I want to do it by your side, whether literally or figuratively. Even when we’re apart, as long as I know I have you, I feel unstoppable.”</p><p>“You succeed just fine without me. Anne, you are the most determined person I know. If you can’t find a way, you’ll make one, create a new path.”</p><p>She beamed at him. “Thank you for that, but I want you with me. I feel… bolstered… more confident knowing you love me. I am myself but somehow more myself. Does that make sense?”</p><p>He felt tenderness at her declaration. “It does to me. Isn’t that how this is supposed to work? The poets seem to think so. Love gives us strength, empowers us. I feel it, too.” Gilbert kissed her again, but before they could get too carried away, Diana snorted loudly in her sleep.</p><p>“Get out, Minnie May. You’ll ruin my dresses,” Diana mumbled and slept on.</p><p>Anne and Gilbert snickered. With that, they knew the evening had come to an end. A few others were likewise stirring. It would not do to be the last ones there, and Anne wanted to see Diana safely home.</p><p>Later, as Gilbert stopped at the gate to Green Gables, he turned to Anne. “Thank you for tonight. I can honestly say that it was the best night of my life.”</p><p>“I agree. Do you think we can top it?”</p><p>“I’m willing to try, but somehow I doubt Marilla will let us stay out half the night by ourselves.”</p><p>“Well, it’s something to look forward to then,” she said, her face full of mischief.</p><p>He hopped from his seat and handed her down. He held her close and kissed her temple. “I’ll come over before lunch?”</p><p>“I can hardly wait. I miss you already.” She turned her face up and captured his lips and then pulled away. “Good night, Gilbert. Sweet dreams. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too. Good night, Anne.” He watched her walk back toward the house. He waited until she disappeared inside before urging his horse forward. His knew his dreams would be very pleasant indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap for now. It's not quite as polished as I'd like, but something had to give or it would be weeks before I got this up. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed it and please, please review. Thank you for reading!</p><p>Edited to add: Ack! I forgot to say that I deliberately did not differentiate between the two Pauls. Not that we have last names to assist us, but since it's from Gilbert's POV, he wouldn't think of them as, let's say, Paul Smith and Paul Roberts or Paul S. and Paul R. unless one of them went by their last name or a nickname. As far as we know, they both go by Paul, so that's how Gilbert thinks of them both. He knows who is who, but we're left a bit in the dark. It amused me to write them as interchangeable as, frankly, they were in the show.</p><p>Edited 3/28. I cleaned up the text a bit and added a few details here and there. It's still probably not as polished as I'd like, but it's a bit better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>